Harry Potter und der Prinz der Halbblüter
by Hypher
Summary: Post ootp Harry bekommt ein mysteriösen brief der sein leben total auf den kopf stellt. HHr story, vorsicht Harry verändert sich ein bisschen (neue kräfte)
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter und der Prinz der Halbblueter**

Chapter One 

Seit Wochen hatte er dieses ungute Gefuehl, seit Wochen fuehlte er das etwas passieren wuerde aber er hatte keine ahnung das es soweit kommen wuerde.

Die Sommerferien verliefen bisher ohne zwischenfaelle, die Dursleys nahmen die Drohungen von Mad-Eye ungewoehnlich ernst es schien sogar das Petunia sich ein bisschen sorgen um Harry machte aber das wahr bestimmt ein laune der Natur. Es war zum verzweifeln, jedes mal wenn Hedwig durch das Zimmer flog um Harry einen neuen Brief zu bringen stuertste er zu ihr in der hoffnung eine erleichternde nachricht ueber Sirius zu bekommen. Doch dieser Brief kam nie es waren nur besorgte Rons und Hermines die sich um sein wohlbefinden Harrys sorgten. Nicht das er sich nicht um dei Briefe freutem, nein es erfuellte ihn mit erleichterung das es ihnen gut ging.

Eines tages kam dann ein Brief, ein brief der sein bisheriges Leben total umkrempelte.

Lieber Harry

Es erfuellt mich mit Stolz zu sehen was fuer eine Persoenlichkeit geworden bist, und trauer was du durchleben musstest. Niemand musste nur ansatzweise das durchleben was dir wiederwaren ist und doch stest du mit beiden Fuessen auf den boden und tust was du tun must. Nun zum wesentlichen. Harry wie du hoffentlich schon mitgekriegt hast bist du ein Teil einer Prophezeiung. Nun in dieser wird von einer Voldemorts unbekanntel macht gesprochen. Ich wurde zuruekgeschickt um die den Weg zu dieser Mach zu zeigen, ein weg den nur du beschreiten kannst. Leider kann ich mich noch nicht zu erkennen geben, es wuerde ein zu grosser Schock sein. Ich komme dich Uebermorgen bein Vernie abholen bis dahin bleibe ich

Ein Freund!

Weg... macht... vernie? „Was zum Teufel?"murmelte Harrz und wollte gerade ein Pergament holen um den Brief zu beantworten doch die Eule war bereits verschwunden, alls wollte „der Freund"keine antwort. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher das es kein brief vom feind war den die hatten von der Prophezeiung keine ahnung. Also blieb ihm keine andere wahl als abzuwarten.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Leute vielen dank für die Rewiews und ich hoffe das euch die Story bs jetzt gefällt. Was äöü angeht naja ich war in London als ich das erste Kapitel geschrieben habe und die Engländer haben auf ihren Computern leider keine deutschen Vokale. Aber jetzt bin ich zurück im Land und werde schreiben wie ein Tier.

**Greez Hypher**

**P.S. Der Titel ist zufälligerweise der selbe den unsere Göttin J.K. Rowling für ihr 6-ten Band benutzen wird!**

**Harry Potter und der Prinz der Halbblüter**

Chapter 2

_Er war wieder zurück Raum mit dem Tor doch diesmal waren seine Freunde nicht da, nur er allein. Er kam sich so verloren vor, niemand war da. Er versuchte den Raum zu verlasse doch er konnte sich nicht vom fleck bewegen. Plözlich hörte er ein triumphierendes Lachen dann sah er wie Sirius langsam durch den Bogen fiel."NEIN!"schrie Harry, er konnte das nicht noch einmal erleben, nicht schon wieder. Doch dieses mal war es anders, normalerweise Wachte Harry an dieser stelle auf aber er tat es nicht. Da bewegte sich auf einmal etwas hinter dem Vorhang. Sirius torkelte richtung Harry und grinste „Das war ein sturz was?"_

Keuchend fuhr Harry aus dem schlaf und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett. Sein Kopf hattte eine Riesige Beule, wahrscheinlich hatte ersich im Schlaf den Kopf an der Tischkannte gestossen.

„Harry komm das Frühstück ist fertig."Rief Petunia von der Treppe. Er konnte an nichts anderes Denken als Sirius und der Brief. Sollte der Traum etwa ein Zeichen sein, ein zeichen das Sirius noch lebt? War es Sirius der den Brief geschrieben hat? Oh bitte lass es so sein, betete Harry.

Die Winkelgasse war für diese Zeit ungewöhnlich belebt, alle kaften was es das Zeug hielt als wäre der Weltuntergang nahe. Mitten in der Menge konnte man eine grossen, schlacksigen Jungen sehen, allem anschein nach sah er sehr wütend aus. „Diese verdammten Zwillinge!"fluchte er immer wieder vor sich hin. Auf einmal stiess er mit einem hübschen Mädchen zusammen. „Tschuldigung."murmelte er und wurde Rot. „Kein problem ist meine schuld war gerade in Gedanken"lächelte sie zurück. „Ok."lächelte Ron und lief weiter. „Hei Ronald erkenntst du mich nicht?"rief sie ihm hinterher. Ron drehte sich um und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Wie bitte?"sah er sie Fragend an. „Ach komm schon stell dich nicht so an. Wir haben seite an seite gegen Todesser gekämpft und erinnerst dich nicht?"

„Oh mein Gott, Luna. Wie... was hast du den mit dir angestellt. Du siehst umwerfen aus?"stotterte er und wurde sofort rot als er Realisierte was er gerade gesagt hat. „Danke, weißt du mein Vater hat eine neue Freundin und die war mal Model. Sie hat mir ain paar Tricks beigebracht."strahlte sie Ron an. „ Wow das sieht man, ähhm hast du vielleicht lust auf ein Eis? Es ist ziemlich heiss äh ich meine die Sonne scheint und du siest aus als könntest du ein Vertragen. Sorry ich kuatsche zu viel natürlich hast du keine lust ein Eis zu essen."Ratterte Ron in einem atemzug herunter und wurde noch röter. „Nein warte natürlich habe ich Lust, ich dachte schon du frägst nie."hielt sie ihn fest als er gehen wollte.


	3. Wichtige Mitteilung!

Wichtig: Es tut mir leid euch mitteilen zu müssen das meine Fanfic nicht weitergeschrieben wird. Ich habe ein bischen zu voreilig Reagiert. Die Geschichte war zu lahm und ich habe mich entschieden eine neue Geschichte zu beginnen. Diese Geschichte werde ich besser planen und erst posten wenn das letzte Kapitel geschrieben ist. Ein paar Ideen die ich bei Prinz der Halbblüter werde ich in der neuen Geschichte einbeziehen und zusatzlich ein Beta-Reader suchen. Also noch einmal SORRY!!!!!!

**Ich hoffe das es mit der neuen Geschichte besser klappt. Hoffen wir das es nicht zu lange dauert.**


End file.
